


Like a Brick

by Rachie_xx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, Internal homophobia, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Quarry, Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, They’ve always liked each other they’re just oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachie_xx/pseuds/Rachie_xx
Summary: One day Richie notices something about Eddie and things change between the two. Just pure fluff_______________________Basically Richie's trying to sort out his feelings and trying to get Eddie to like him.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first IT fic so constructive criticism is totally welcome! This is a Drabble I’m gonna expand on and hopefully you guys like it! I have a lot of new ideas I want to put out

Richie Tozier had always been a charismatic person, naturally a good talker; and boy what a talker he was. Richie had always prided himself on his ability to make others laugh. Whenever he delivered a well worded joke or made a funny comment, a big part of himself felt something swell inside his chest like a balloon. Ready to burst with happiness. Perhaps this is why he always got along so well with his friends. More often than not his intentions were purely platonic, just attempting to keep the mood going or get a laugh from his peers. Sure he’d see a couple cute people he’d want to impress, but he’d always let it go. 

However, things suddenly changed during a particular August afternoon. It was the time of year in Derry, Maine where the blazing sun was at its peak, right before the full extent of autumn hit. The Losers club had decided to venture out toward the Quarry to cool down during the last bit of their summer vacation. The trees surrounding the area was a gorgeous ambience of green and yellows and a few scattered brown leaves. The warm breeze gently wafted through the air, rustling the colors into a slight blur of late summer. 

It was today that Richie noticed something about Eddie. The group had planned the day for the last few days, each having conflicting plans before. Beverly was preparing to move in with her Aunt, Bill’s family had been attempting to squeeze in multiple family holidays before the school year began, Stan had to visit family, Mike had already started homeschool sooner than the rest of the kids, Ben had been at summer camp, and Eddie’s mom was barely letting him attempt to wiggle out from underneath her thumb. 

Stan and Bill had teamed up against Mike and Bev as they splashed each other mercilessly in a water fight. The four of them were smiling and shouting playful taunts while splashing each other more and more. Meanwhile Ben and Eddie sat on the dry land, talking and chucking small pebbles into the clear water bellow. This earned a smile from Richie, who had taken a short break from the water fights to enjoy the sun beaming down as he sat a couple feet away on the dried grass of the ground. Today felt almost like a lazy Sunday, the air hung thick and warm in the atmosphere and Richie found himself having almost no energy whatsoever. Having grown tired of sitting by himself decided to annoy his cute little Eddie.

As the lanky teen forced himself up, he grudged over to his two friends chucking pebbles. Ben and Eddie both glanced up at Richie upon the sound of his footsteps approaching. Ben was a really good friend, he was a kind hearted boy who always tried to keep a level head, Ben was one of the sweetest people Richie had ever met and because of this he respected the other greatly. “Hey Richie do you want to join us? We were just talking about school.” Not hesitating to help Richie feel more welcomed, Ben offered a couple black, dime-sized pebbles to the other.

Why not? He was kind of bored of swimming and throwing things into the water just may be the cure to his boredom. “Sure thing Ben. Lemme at those things, I’ll show you both how to throw a rock.” Though Richie didn’t really mean anything by those words a gleaming pair of brown eyes caught his own almost instantly.

Eddie turned to face Richie, the sun flushing his normally pale cheeks, as well as his button nose; a lazy smile spreading across his face gently. “Oh please, we both know I could throw a rock further than you can. It’s not like it would be hard to do.” He snarked at the taller, no heat behind his words.

“The only thing I like to do rock hard is your Mom, Eds!” Richie grinned wildly at his own joke, earning an eye roll. 

“Ugh, beep beep Richie.” Eddie groaned before gently punching him in the arm “And don’t call me that!” He snarled. 

Blowing his bangs from his eyes, Richie felt a small spark of competition igniting within himself. “Yeah right Eddie Spagetti,” taking a small moment to think Richie felt pretty confident in himself. “I bet I could throw my rock farther while I stay down here than you can standing up. Ben can be the ref. Yeah?” Just for good measure Richie looked Eddie up and down swiftly before adding some salt to the injury. “I’m sure with those noodle arms of yours you won’t make it that far.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms quite dramatically before pouting slightly. “You’re not that much better, you’re body is like 75% arm and legs.” Eddie mentally kicked himself for not finding a better comeback. “But whatever, yeah you’re totally on. You go first.” He grinned back deviously.

If he were to be honest, Richie would have admitted to himself that he honestly was just too comfortable to move. Otherwise he would have totally gotten up and just kicked Eddie’s ASS at rock skipping. “Alright Ben you ready?” He looked over toward his other friend.

Ben smiles wholeheartedly and gave a confident thumbs-up. “Ready as ever! Go ahead and start.” As he said this he did a sort of karate chop in the air to show he was ready.

And with that Richie used all his strength and launched the rock a good few feet in front of the three, a satisfying *ploop* noise resonated through ripples on the water. It wasn’t a bad shot. Ben clapped politely as Richie motioned toward Eddie. “Alright good chap! Let’s see if you can try your cards and beat the master. They don’t call me ‘Sir Richie the strong’ for nothing!” As he spoke Richie laced his words with a thick British accent.

“Literally no one calls you that.” Eddie huffed. 

“Well. Maybe they should, Eddie dearest.” Richie winked before nodding toward the water. “It’s your turn.”

With a nasty scowl, Eddie grabbed a moderate sized rock off the ground near his feet. It was smooth and fit in the palm of his hand. He then took a few steps back before running and absolutely launching the rock into the water, narrowly avoiding the other four losers.  
Before anyone could say anything Eddie whipped around and looked down at Richie, his brown eyes full of excitement. “Did you see that Richie? In your FACE! That was so far! I can’t believe I did that!” His happiness washed over each word as he glowed in excitement.

However it was that moment all Richie could see was the golden glow of the setting sun lacing around Eddie, the excitement of his voice resonated in the now slightly cool breeze as his chestnut curls bounced tenderly. The pink blush on the others face highlighted the freckles speckling his cheeks and he could see the slight imprints of dimples near the wrinkles of his smile. All of these details hit Richie like a brick and he felt his heart stop for just a moment.

Fuck.


	2. You Belong to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has no idea how to express his feelings.

The sun set lazily in the sky, washing the streets of Derry, Maine in a light, warm dusk. The day at the quarry had been just what the kids needed to destress from the thoughts of school approaching. The streets were completely empty with the exception of two small figures walking their bikes down the black, worn road. Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak often walked together to and from outtings with their friends seeing as they lived around ten minutes away from each other. It had been Richie's brilliant idea since the two learned of each others streets. After all Richie could never allow his fair damsel to walk the streets alone at night. The thought was simply too ridiculous to fathom. 

However, this night was slightly different than the other times they've walked the same street together. Ever since Richie's...enlightenment that same day at the quarry, he wasn't exactly sure what to say or how to act around Eddie. Luckily, the shorter brunette hadn't noticed his silence and continued to rant. However, Richie just couldn't focus on the words leaving his mouth. His own mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. All he could think about was the adorable way Eddie's nose scrunched slightly whenever he saw something he didn't like. Or the way his eyebrows furrowed whenever he focused really hard. Heartbeat quickening slighlty, Richie couldn't help but smile slightly at the thoughts of his Eddie doing seemingly mundane things. Did this make him a stalker? God, he really hoped not. It was just a little crush. Was it just a little crush? He didn't know. He's never felt this way about anyone. But why would Eddie even like him? Eds was so clean and proper and a total Mama's boy, granted he's gotten better. But Richie wore his muddy black, lowcut converse everyday and had the mouth of a sailor. Why would Eddie even like that? He probably just-

"-chie...RICHIE!" Eddie snaps, grabbing the back of Richie's light blue T-shirt with both his hands, succesfully snapping the other out of his thoughts. "Jesus Christ, Rich. You almost stepped into that pole right there." He nodded toward the lit street light in front of the two, about two inches in front of Richie's face. "Have you been ignoring me this whole time? You could have really gotten hurt." Eddie huffed, his bike discarded onto the grass next to the two so he could grab his friend.

Blinking his thoughts away Richie turned around slightly. "Sorry Ed's, I guess I was just so amazed by your natural beauty I just forgot about everything else." He winked and clicked his tounge slightly in a way he thought would make the other blush. He wasn't lying either.

Eddie scrunched his nose and blushed a bright pink before looking away. "You're so full of shit." He grumbled quietly, earning a chuckle from the other.

Having succesfully covered his tracks, Richie grinned to himself before he kept walking, only to be stopped a second later by the back of his shirt. Looking over his shoulder he saw Eddie still holding onto the fabric of his T-shirt. His heart skipped a beat and he froze up.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Eddie's face flushed a deeper red as he loosened his grip completely on the fabric and released it. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his own shorts, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, sorry..." He awkwardly looked away, grabbing his bike from off the ground.

They both continued walking, but honestly Richie missed the feeling of Eddie holding onto him. But the other was back to rambling about god knows what. But his own mind was already filling back up with thoughts, he could tell his ADHD medicine was starting to wear off for the day. But, he didn't mind. What do couples do? Do they see each other everyday? I mean, they were already so close to that. Could they be a couple? Probably not, guys were supposed to like girls. That's what his mom always told him. Eddie was kind of like a girl though, right? He was clean and soft and he always smelled good. It was the scent of pine and dissenfectant. Oh god, that was creepy, wasn't it? He also had long eyelashes that would outline his beautiful brown, doe-like eyes. His lips were pink and never chapped. Maybe that's why he liked him? No, he knows better than that. Richie knew he was probably broken.

"-Bill..." 

Suddenly snapping out of his thoughts, Richie turned his head toward Eddie. "What." He snapped rather harshly, earning a concerned stare back. "What about Bill?" He didn't know why he was so angry.

Eddie opened his mouth slightly, before closing it again. His expression growing more confused by the second before turning into annoyance. "Uh, nothing. You weren't even listening in the first place." He grouched sourly, chewing on his bottom lip.

"No, tell me." Richie's voice raised slightly before cracking. He then coughed into his fist. "I didn't realize you guys were so close." His words felt sharp coming off his toungue.

Turning to look Richie in the eyes, Eddie looked more concerned than anything. "Yeah we are, he was the one who introduced me to you. But, whats your damage? What's the big deal?" As he spoke his voice got faster, a nervous habit of his. He didn't understand what he said that was so wrong. Did he accidently offend Richie or something? Eddie wasn't sure but he felt awful.

"No, I'm fine." Richie said coldly. He wasn't even sure why he was so upset. He never got upset, especially at Eddie, HIS Eddie. He liked Bill, he was a good friend. So why was he so mad? He didn't even know what his friend said. God, he was being ridiculous. Voice softening, Richie looked at his dirty converse. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I probably misheard, uh, what did you...um, what did you say again?" he felt ridiculous.  
  
Taking a sigh of relief Eddie felt better, Richie wasn't mad at him he just misheard. "Oh, I said I got my class schedule sent to me and I got Chemestry with Bill." He then took a deep breath to calm his beating heart. "Uh, I was wondering what your schedule was...You know so we could see if we have the same classes?" 

Realization washed over Richie like someone poured a bucket of water over his head. He felt like an asshole. "Oh yeah, I haven't checked yet, I've been giving all my time to your mother. You know there's only so many hours in the day and only one Richie Tozier." He winked.

"Ugh, beep beep Richie." Though Eddie rolled his eyes, he smiled. Relieved his friend was back to normal. Suddenly, they were at his house. "Thanks for walking with me by the way. Even with you know...I accidently" '-made you mad' Eddie wanted to finish his sentence but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

Picking up on what his friend meant, Richie hugged him. "It isn't your fault, I guess I just got..." 'jealous.' He was jealous. He wouldn't say it but god, he would think it. He made the person he cared about most sad and he felt like shit. "I'm sorry, Eddie." He mumbled. He wasn't expecting Eddie to tighten his grip slightly. Richie quickly pulled away, his face flushed.

Eddie walked to his door and before he went inside he turned around toward Richie nervously. "H-Hey Trashmouth." He stuttered softly, making eye contact with his friend. "You're my favorite, don't worry about Bill or anyone else." He smiled before turning back around. "Thatsallokaysmellyoulater!" and with that he was inside, the door shut quickly behind him in almost a second.

Richie stared dumbfoundedly at the closed door, processing exactly whatever the fuck he heard. Then he felt a smile light up his face and he hopped on his bike and peddled away. Maybe he had a shot with Eddie after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie got home and checked. He DID have chemistry with Eddie.


End file.
